Demigods & Olympians Read: The Lightning Thief
by BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: A week after the Second Giant War; The Seven, Nico, Renya, Thalia, and Grover; travel back in time to the year 2000. The Fates and Rhea send them back in time to read.
1. Prolog

The Giant War had finally ended. It meant deaths, wounded, damages, mourning, and celebrations. Everyone was celebrating the end of the war. Everyone except Percy.

Percy had lost many people. His parents to death. Comrades in arms to death. His girlfriend to Renya. His best friends never hang out anymore. He was depressed.

He was sitting on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, listening to music to drown out the celebrations.

 _Nothings alright_

He bobbed his head to the music.

If you look closely at him, you could see deep, dark bags underneath bloodshot eyes from alcohol and crying.

 _We are the ones; The ones you left behind_

His once sun-kissed skin, now a sickly pale.

 _Look Ma I finally made it; This world is too damn jaded_

Unruly black hair, muddled with sweat, grease, and grime.

 _We watched him drink his life away; a little at a time_

His once beautiful facial features, now sunken in and hollow.

 _I hate you; I love you; I hate that I love you_

His skin, riddled with scars, in life threatening and internal wars.

 _Its where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide_

He wears clothes that once fit, now baggy and hangs off his form.

 _Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline_

He stands up, shakily, with cold hands holding onto the flask, and moves to walk but was engulfed in a bright, golden light. At the same time, so was the rest of the seven prophesy children, Nico, Renya, Thalia, and Grover.

/-/Line Break /-/ Line Break /-/ Line Break /-/

"Mother Rhea liked me better!"

"Air disasters are better than Sea disasters!"

"Why did I have to be stuck in the Underworld!"

"Zeus! How _dare_ you cheat on again!"

"Quiet!" The sound echoed through the thrown room. "Do you hear that? It's coming from up there." Athena said, pointing to the roof. The faint, "Ahhh" that Athena was hearing, was growing louder and louder.

A pop echoed throughout the room. The gods and goddesses stared dumbfounded at what was happening; people were falling down from the roof. athena recovered her wits first and made a huge safety net appear to catch them. The fell 20ft and landed on the net. The heroes of old and new; recovered and climbed off the net.

"How dare you interrupt a winter solstice meeting!" Zeus boomed.

Annabeth stepped forward and asked, "Milord, what do you mean? You summoned us, did you not?"

A note fluttered in front of Annabeth and was snatched out of the air. "Read it." demanded Zeus.

Dear gods and demigods,

We, the Fates and Rhea, sent the people before you, in time. The reason why is simple, to read books we send you, redo your mistakes, and to act like parents. You _will_ read all the books we send you. When you are done with the first one, we will send another. Get along with the demigods. No harming them when the introductions are done. You need to summon Amphitrite and Triton. Yes, we did say for to act like parents.

I, Rhea, like Demeter more. By the way, Percy needs nectar and water.

The Fates and Rhea

The gods and goddesses were shocked when the Fates and Rhea told them that they could be parents. Poseidon summoned his son and wife and informed them of what was happening. Hestia produced water and nectar for Percy without questions. He drank the water and nectar and his eyes lost the redness. (A/N: Percy can't get drunk unless he wants to but he gets more impulsive and loses full control over his brain-to-mouth filter.)

Hera spoke up, " Will you please introduce yourselves."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Cabin Counselor of the Athena Cabin, Official architect of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven, Survivor of Tartarus, Finder of Pan, and girlfriend to Renya."

"Renya Anderson, daughter of Bellona. Praetor of the 12th legion, Hero of Olympus, and girlfriend to Annabeth."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and full-blooded sister to Jason. Cabin Counselor of the Zeus Cabin, Lieutenant of Artemis and Hero of Olympus."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and full-blooded brother to Thalia. Former Praetor of the 12th legion, Hero of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven and boyfriend to Piper."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Cabin Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, Hero of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven and girlfriend to Jason."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Hero of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven and boyfriend to Nico."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and half-brother to Hazel. Cabin Counselor of the Hades Cabin, Heir to the Underworld, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus, Finder of Pan and boyfriend to Leo."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and half-sister to Nico. Hero of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven, and girlfriend to Frank."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and descendant of Poseidon. Hero of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven, Praetor of the 12th legion, Shapeshifter, and boyfriend to Hazel."

"Grover Underwood, satyr. Lord of the Wild, Finder of Pan, Chosen on of Pan, Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, Hero of Olympus and boyfriend to Juniper, a Dryad, not currently hear."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Cabin Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, One of the Prophesied Seven, Former Praetor of the 12th legion, Host of Nekhner, and Survivor of Tartarus."

Secretly Triton, really deep down, was pleased that he had a brother. He along, Poseidon, and secretly Amphitrite, deep down, worried about Percy and the fact that he looked depressed.

The gods flashed their children to their thrones. The boys, except Percy, was flashed to their parent's arms of their thrones and the girls and Percy on their parents lap. Renya was flashed beside Hestia and Grover to Dionysus' arm of his thrown.

"Father, who will read first." Athena questioned.

A book landed gently on Hestia's lap.

 _That answered that questioned._ Thought Leo

Once it was deadly silenced, Hestia began to read.

 **"Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Book One; The Lightning Thief."**

She flipped to the correct page.

 **"Chapter One. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**

* * *

The songs are listed here:

'Nothings alright' Last Resort by Papa Roach  
'We are the ones; The ones you left behind' and 'Look Ma I finally made it; This world is too damn jaded' Thank you by MKTO  
'We watched him drink his life away; a little at a time' Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley ft. Alison Krauss  
'I hate you; I love you; I hate that I love you' I hate you, I love you by Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien  
'Its where my demons hide; Its where my demons hide' Demons by Imagine Dragons  
'Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline' Gasoline by Hasley

This chapter has been edited.


	2. Chapter 1

**"Chapter One. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**

Hermes laughed, "How did you do that?" Hemes inquired.

Everyone looked at Percy, only to see him shrug and snuggle into Poseidon. Poseidon brought Percy closer, wrapped him in his arms, and kissed his forehead.

 **"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood."**

"None of us does." Annabeth replied and all demigods nodded.

 **"If you're reading this because you this because you think you might be one, my advice is:."**

Thalia then gasped and said, "Percy is giving advice. Run away! Run away!"

Percy ignored her teasing gesture. Thalia looked crestfallen when he ignored her.

 **"Close this book right now."**

"Not bad advice." Nico mused.

 **"Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life."**

"Not going to happen. No matter how hard to try." Athena said, looking like she wish that what she said wasn't true.

 **"Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Yep!" Said Leo.

 **"It's scary."**

"Foreal." replied Thalia.

 **"Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"True!" Supplied Nico.

 **"If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened."**

"Same." Jason agreed.

 **"But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside..."**

"I do!" Interrupted Hermes.

 **"...stop reading this immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you."**

"Is this like a superstition or something?" asked Apollo, looking at Percy, only to find him asleep."

Reyna looked over at Percy from Hestia's fire. "Leave him alone, he doesn't get a lot of sleep."

Poseidon vowed to be a father to Percy, ancient laws be damned. He would be there for Percy even when he is on a quest or gods forbid Alaska. He will start doing father and son bonding. Gods, he would order a bedroom for Percy. He will never let Percy be on his own.

 **"Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn me!" Nico retaliated.

 **"My name is Percy Jackson."**

"No, its Peter Johnson." Dionysus argued.

 **"I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?"**

"Yes!" replied all the demigods.

 **"Yeah. You could say that."**

"See! He agreed." Nico argued.

"No one said he didn't, love." soothed Leo.

Hades and Hephaestus looked at each other shocked that their kids were together.

" **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started to go bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"Sounds awesome!" Exclaimed Annabeth, excitedly.

Percy shifted in Poseidon's lap, moaning tiredly, "Sh!"

The demi-gods took pity on Percy and took an oath not to talk out loud till the chapter was done or till Percy wakes up.

 **"I know-it sounds like torture. Most** **Yancy** **field trips were."**

Annabeth and Athena glared at Percy.

 **"But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

Athena glared at Percy, who awoke because he felt someone glaring at him. Percy glared back at Athena, who cowered for a couple of seconds. Percy, pleased that he made Athena coward, fell back asleep.

 **"I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

Nico whipped out his phone and texted Thalia, not wanting to break the vow he made.

Thalia had forgotten to turn off her sound and was startled when her phone started to vibrate and sound her messaging ringtone.

 _Babble Babble Bitch Bitch Rebel Reb..._

Everyone turned to look at Thalia, who plainly ignored them. She brought out her phone ad looked at the message.

Nico: He jinxed himself

Thalia: Seriously, Death Breath

Nico: What

Thalia: Nvm. Make a group chat with the others

 **"Boy, was I wrong."**

Nico: See

Thalia: No one argued with you

 **"See, bad things happened to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before... Well, you get the idea."**

Everyone was silently dying with laughter. Percy awoke because Poseidon's body was shaking.

 **"This trip, I was determined to be good.**

 **I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

Annabeth and Thalia basically started to growl at what Nancy did to Grover. Grover perked up when Percy called him his best friend, but deflated when he realized he hadn't been a good best friend.

 **"Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

Dionysus shook his head at Grover's behavior, while Grover blushed.

 **"Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death"**

"What!" Screamed Poseidon, who looked like he was about to start hyperventilate.

"This is why I listen to music, so I don't go deaf." Percy mumbled to himself.

 **"by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happening on this trip."**

"Oh. Okay." Poseidon, pleased that he wasn't actually getting threatened with being dead.

 **"I'm going to kill her." I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter"**

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there."**

"Does he normally hit girls?" asked Artemis.

"No, milady. He never had hit a girl and he probably never would." Answered Thalia

Artemis nodded pleased.

 **"In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

Poseidon's face palled.

 **"Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up in front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker , a _stele_ , for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown."**

Hades and Nico had a feeling that they knew Mrs. Dodds but they couldn't figure about who she is.

 **"From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn."**

Thalia: But Nico is the devil spawn and Percy is the sea spawn

Annabeth: Shut up. I'm trying to listen

Thalia: Fine, mood killer

 **"She would point her crooked finger finger at me and say, "Now, honey,"**

Hades and Nico figured out who Mrs. Dodds is. It was Alecto, one of the furries.

Hades moved Hazel off his lap, to protect her from Poseidon's wrath, when he finds out who Mrs. Dodds is.

 **"real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Everyone paled at Grover's words.

 **"Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to."**

Nico and Thalia rolled their eyes in sync, thinking _of course it did_.

 **"The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The children of Kronos all shuddered at the mention of the early days.

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because...'**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

Everyone turned to look at Zeus, who looked like he was about to have steam coming out of his ears.

Hestia read ahead, to reassure Zeus, that Percy corrects his mistake.

"All will be corrected." Was all that Hestia said before she continued reading aloud.

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try being there, then you have the privilege to say 'eeew'." Hera ranted.

Thalia: Girls are idiots

Renya: You are a girl. I'm a girl. Annabeth is a girl. Piper is a girl.

Leo: Yeah!

Thalia: Shut up, Valdez!

Jason: *facepalms*

Piper: *smacks Leo upside the head*

Nico: *laughs*

Leo: Baby, why did you laugh at me *pouts*

Nico: Im sowwy

 _Read by Leo_

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and The Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Athena was amazed by how he had summarized a huge battle, into only a couple of sentences.

"Some snickers from the group.

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

Leo: Busted

Nico: Hey! I was about to say that

Leo: Too bad, so sad

 **"Busted," Grover muttered."**

Leo: I think like a satyr. Omg!

Grover: I resent that.

Leo: Oops, sowwy

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red that her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses."**

 _That's because they are. Artemis thought._

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and have seen everything."**

Renya: Doesn't Mr. Brunner seem like someone we know

Leo: He could be an alien that tries to eat us

Jason: Shut up Leo before I get Piper to hit you

Piper: That's rude, using your girlfriend to hit someone

Jason: That's not what I'm doing I swear

Frank: Whipped

Hazel: And you're not

Frank: ...

Leo: Besides, you can't get Piper to hit me because she's on Aphrodite's lap and I'm on my father's arm of his thrown

Piper: I'm keeping track of how many times I have to hit you

Leo: Nico, they are being mean to me *pouts*

Nico: I'm not involved in it

Thalia: Shut up! Grover who is Mr. Brunner.

Grover: Um...

Percy: No Spoilers. Now stop blowing up my notifications.

Percy: Staring at me is rude.

Annabeth: It was Chiron

Percy: Spoil sport

 **"You must learn the answer to my questions," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **"I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard."**

It was for the best, I know that now. Percy thought

 **"I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. "**

Leo: Sounds fun

Leo: Hello... guys

Read by all

 **"But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be _as good_ ; he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in."**

Everybody looked at Zeus and Poseidon, only to see them shrug.

 **"Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Some people turned to look at Hermes, wanting to know if this was one of his children. He shook his head as fast as he could, telling us that she definitely wasn't his child.

 **"Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed at Grover, who's face was as red as Nancy Bobofit's hair.

 **"I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school is six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

All the goddess, except Athena, who was peeved about the 'sixth school in six years' comment, cooed at Percy's words.

 **"Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."**

Thalia and Annabeth growled and glared daggers at the book.

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange,as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

Everyone looked grossed out, especially Aphrodite, who looked like she was about to throw up because there was somebody ugly and she couldn't do anything about it.

 **"I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. "**

Everybody leaned forward, wanting to know what happened next.

 **"I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Annabeth and Thalia looked pleased with what happened to Nancy, but their mood soured at the next few lines.

 **"Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"**

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes like I had done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Never guess your punishment." Hermes groaned.

 **"That wasn't the right thing to say."**

"Of course not" grumbled Hermes.

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I_ pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You- _will_ -stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. " _Now_."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later-stare."**

Everyone who know Percy, all shivered at the memory of him using it on them. Everyone looked at Percy, only to see him smirking, which was evil and wasn't exactly sane looking.

 **"Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

Poseidon figured out it was a monster. He pulled Percy closer to him.

 **"How'd she get there so fast?**

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds."**

"Of course you did." Thought Annabeth

 **"Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan."**

"It never is." Hephaestus said.

Poseidon turned as pale as Hades.

 **"I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty."**

 **Poseidon's forehead started to shine with sweat. He held onto Percy, like Percy was his reason to live.**

 **"Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling."**

Poseidon started to hyperventilate, so Percy hugged Poseidon, which made Poseidon squeeze Percy in a death grip. The goddesses cooed softly at them, but sobered up when Hestia started to read.

 **"Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey." she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs on her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

 **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy i'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer_ from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

Some people smiled, but the situation between Mrs. Dodds and Percy was still there.

 **"Well?" She demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," She hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

Everyone turned to look at Poseidon, whose once pale face caused by fear, slowly started to turn red cause by rage.

Poseidon tried to move Percy off his lap, keyword: tried. He looked down at Percy, who was holding onto Poseidon like he was his lifeline. "Dad, it was in the future. You can't hurt him for something that won't happen in the near future. Let it go, more things will come after me."

Poseidon nodded though he didn't look to happy about Percy getting attacked again. Plus he was going to get back at... I mean talk to Hades after dinner.

 **"Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day."**

Everyone relaxed a little when they heard that Chiron gave Percy a sword.

 **"Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword."**

"Wimp." Ares called out half-heartedly.

 **"She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me."**

Everyone stiffened.

 **"Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword."**

Everyone, besides the demigods that knew him, stared at him in shock. "Swinging a sword is natural for you?" Ares inquired.

"I guess, yeah." was Percy's reply.

 **"The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she was made of water. _Hisss!_**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must have been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped her butt."**

 **I said, "Who?"**

 **"Our _teacher_. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright."**

Hestia closed the book, signalling the chapter was done.

Zeus stood up, "Tonight, we will eat dinner outside. Afterwards we will play a couple of _mortal_ games to get use to _each other_. It is currently 6:30, we will eat at 8:30. I give you permission to get to know your children. That is all."

* * *

Thank you Death Fury for pointing out my mistake with the book quotes. Thank you, each and everyone of you for taking the time out of your day, to review my books. It means that I can correct my mistakes and that I'm an okay writer.  
If you don't like the idea of Leo and Nico or boyxboy, I'm sorry. That is my pairing for the book. There is no sex scenes in this book, maybe kissing, holding hands, or mentions of sex.

This chapter has been edited.


	3. Family Bonding Pt 1

Hestia closed the book, signalling the chapter was done.

Zeus stood up. "Tonight, we will eat dinner outside. Afterwards, we will play a couple of mortal games to get use to each other. It is currently 6:30, at 8:30 we will eat. I give you permission to get to know your children. That is all."

As soon as Zeus was done talking, the demigods jumped from their spots and gathered around. The Olympians, Amphitrite, Triton, Hades and Hestia, shrunk down to human size and intermingled with the demigods.

"Let us spend time with our children and we will meet here when it is time to eat." Poseidon announced.

Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Jason, Piper and Thalia disappeared in a flash of lightning, peacock feathers, pink sparkles, and flashes of gold and silver,leaving behind the smell of ozone, feathers, perfume, woods, and medicine.

Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, and Percy vanished in a whirlwind of water, leaving behind the smell of the sea.

Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Frank left in a flash of shadows, wheat, fire, and blood, leaving behind the smell of fear, sunbaked fields, burning wood, and gunpowder.

Athena, Annabeth, and Renya dematerialized in a whirlwind of owls, leaving behind the smell of an old library.

Hermes and Hestia tagged along with Dionysus and Grover. They dissolved in a spiral of letters, flames, and grapes, leaving the smell of paper, home-cooked food, and wine.

/Line Break/-/ Line Break/-/ Line Break/

Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Jason, Piper, and Thalia appeared at Central Park.

"I would rather be in the woods, instead of here." mumbled Thalia.

She was startled when an arm was put around her shoulders. She turned her head and found that it was Artemis.

"I would like that too, but alas we can not." She paused. "You wear the circlet of my lieutenant. What became of Zoe?"

Thalia faltered and then swallowed. "It will be told in one of the stories. She is happy and safe, where she rests."

Artemis got the message and nodded. "You will make a fine lieutenant."

Thalia smiled and was about to reply, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Thalia! Get over here. We are going to play a game."

Thalia looked at Artemis, who flashed on a silver tee, black shorts, and silver tennis shoes.

"Black?" Artemis asked, fixing her hair into a ponytail.

Thalia knitted her eyebrows, confused by the question. Artemis waved her hand, gesturing towards her clothes. Thalia still confused, nodded.

Thalia was surrounded by a silver light.

When she looked down at her clothes, she finally understood what Artemis was asking.

Thalia was wearing the same clothes as Artemis, but her tee and shoes were black.

Artemis reached over and touched Thalia's circlet. It was surrounded by the same silver light as from earlier, and shrunk down to a bracelet.

"To make it easier to blend in with the mortals." Artemis explained. " All you have to do, is wish for it to become your circlet and it will appear on your head. And do the same thing, except wish for it to disappear, and it will appear on your wrist as a bracelet."

"Thank you, milady." replied Thalia, gratefully.

"What are sisters for. Now that reminds me, stop calling me 'milady' or 'Lady Artemis'. Call me sis, sister, Artemis, etc." Demanded Artemis with a playful glare.

"Yes, moonbeam." Thalia replied, giving an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, gods." Artemis sighed rolling her eyes.

They walked, arms linked, to the group.

Jason was in a sky blue muscle shirt, black basketball shorts and black tennis shoes.

Piper was in a brown tank top, black short shorts and brown vans.

Apollo was in a goldish-bronze muscle shirt, black basketball shorts and goldish-bronze tennis shoes.

Hera was in a tight purple crop top, black short shorts and purple vans.

Zeus was in a gray muscle shirt, black basketball shorts and grey tennis shoes.

Aphrodite was in a tight hot pink crop top, that had a low 'V' neck and didn't stop till it reached the end of the top of her black booty shorts, and hot pink vans.

 _We all look like an athletic… family._ Thought Thalia. _A family._

What she didn't know is that she had spoken loud enough for only the immortals to here.

"You know," Hera smiled and looked at Thalia. "We look like an athletic family." She looked at all of Zeus'/Jupiter's children. "I do not wish to take the place of your mothers," She paused, "But I do wish that you will give me a chance, to.. To act like the mother you need… you deserve." She said at last.

Zeus took Hera's hand, grateful that his wife was trying to get to know his children and act like the mother, the kids needed and the way she wanted to be.

"I would like that alot, Lady Hera." Jason said.

"Please… just Hera or mom." She insisted.

All the children of Zeus or Jupiter gave their approval, except for Thalia.

"In the future, you and I, don't get along. I would like for you to act like a mother, but whatever I say about you, I'm sorry." Thalia said at last.

Hera smiled relieved. She grabbed Thalia and pulled her into a hug. Zeus then joined in. Then Artemis and Apollo. Jason dragged Piper into the hug, who then pulled Aphrodite into the hug.

They broke the hug after a couple of minutes.

"Now, what do you want to play?" Zeus asked.

"How about tag." Piper offered.

"Okay. Rules?" Hera required.

"No using powers. Can only call time out twice. You have to stay in the park. No hiding in bathrooms." Thalia said.

Everyone agreed to the rules.

"Littlest goes first. So it's Jason." Apollo decided.

"Ready, set, go!" Screamed Jason.

For the next hour they played various games of tag, hide-and-seek, and other games.

* * *

For each group that will be bonding, it will be a different chapter. Next group bonding will be Poseidon.

The Voice in 'Abusive House, Burned Ties' is Dionysus aka Mr. D.

Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what yall think of my new story 'The Blade'

This chapter has been edited.


	4. Family Bonding Pt 2

Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, and Percy materialized near the waters of Montauk.

"Montauk." Percy whispered in a mixture of awe and happiness.

Amphitrite and Triton glared at Poseidon and Percy, when Poseidon gave a Percy a hug.

Percy saw the glares and sighed. His face once alive with happiness, now blank. He pulled away from Poseidon and walked towards the water.

Poseidon noticed the sigh from Percy and felt the happiness leave Percy. Poseidon now pissed that his son, is now once again depressed.

He turned to face Amphitrite and Triton and saw that they were glaring, and in return gave them a stare that was similar to Percy's deluxe I'll-kill-you-later-stare. Amphitrite and Triton cowered from the anger in the stare.

Poseidon walked away knowing the other two will follow him. He stormed away from the beach closer to the parking lot and then turned towards were he felt Percy sitting.

Poseidon has formed a deeper bond with Percy, than he has done with any of his other children. All the gods know why the reason why they weren't able to see their children a lot, and that reason is because of Poseidon.

Poseidon spent more time with Percy and his mother, than he did his kingdom and his wife and immortal children. His kingdom was falling apart without a king and it got worse when his control over the sea was starting to slip because he was slowly turning mortal. Zeus saw what was happening and to prevent that from truly happening, he banned the gods from spending time with their children.

While Poseidon was thinking, Amphitrite and Triton started to think of why Poseidon would act like this. The only thing they both came up with was Percy.

Poseidon shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on what he was going to say to Amphitrite and Triton.

"Amphitrite, I know you dont like Percy because I cheated on you and conceived another demigod. And Triton, I know you dont like Percy because I have been more focused on Percy than you, but can't you both not hold that against Percy because that wasn't in his control of who his parents would be. Percy has been through so much, why add this to his problems. He never has done anything to you, so why act like this. I'm not saying act like best friends, but at least act less hostile." By the time Poseidon got done speaking his mind, Amphitrite and Triton were feeling guilty.

They turned to look at Percy, who instead of have a blank mask on his face, had a look of serenity by being in his element. He sat in the water where it came up to his waist.

The sea creatures swarmed to the sea prince.

Amphitrite, Poseidon, and Triton all heard what they were saying to Percy.

"Sea prince. Sea prince." A seahorse said.

"The sea prince is home. He has returned." A goldfish said.

"Lord Percy is here. The lord is here." said the shark.

Everyone was shocked to hear what the shark said and Poseidon was pissed to hear what Percy said.

"I'm not a prince and i'm definitely not a lord. I'm just the king's bastard." Percy replied softly.

The sea creatures heard what Percy had said and swarmed him, offering comfort to their sea prince.

A baby dolphin came up to Percy and nuzzled Percy's stomach. "You are not the King's bastard. You are a hero. In the eyes of the sea creatures here, you are a hero, a lord, and the sea prince. You may not be a child born into royalty like Prince Triton, but you have earned that title."

Everyone was shocked to hear that in the eyes of the sea creatures, that Percy had earned that title and hadn't got that title because he was born into royalty to be considered a prince.

Percy smiled to the dolphin, "Thank you."

The dolphin swam a circle around Percy, "There is no reason to thank me. I only told you the truth, Prince Percy."

Amphitrite and Triton decided to get to know Percy better to see what the fuss was about.

They walked towards Percy and sat down in the water near him.

The creatures knew it was Queen Amphitrite and Prince Triton's fault, to why Prince Percy was upset. They swam off in groups, until only the baby dolphin remained. It swam in circles around Percy to make sure they stayed away from him.

Poseidon smirked knowing that Percy had made a friend in the baby dolphin and dolphins' are very protective to whom they call friends.

"Lady Amphitrite, Lord Trition." Percy acknowledged them.

Amphitrite looked at Triton and then spoke, "I speak for Triton and I, when I say we are both sorry for being rude."

Percy looked at them both and replied, "It is alright, Lady Amphitrite, Lord Triton. I don't hold it against you for being rude to be, after all I am the product of cheating. It is I, who should apologize, Lady Amphitrite. I am sorry for what my father has done to you."

Amphitrite and Triton decided that they have misjudged Percy and when he said that he should be apologizing and why, it earned their respect.

Poseidon heard everything and saw the realization on Amphitrite and Triton's face. He walked towards Percy and the baby dolphin stopped and allowed Poseidon to sit behind Percy. The dolphin nudged Poseidon and then made a bigger circle to cover both Poseidon and Percy.

For the rest of their time they got to know each other better, built sun castles, and splashed around in the water.

* * *

So this chapter was about Poseidon's group bonding. How did I do? Okay what group should I do next?

You have:

1) Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Frank  
2) Athena, Annabeth, and Renya  
3) Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus, and Grover

The first person to comment what group they want, will not only get the next chapter of this story dedicated to them, a sneak peak of a chapter to one of my books of their choice, and the get to have the group of their choice starring next chapter following a line plot that they choose.

I hope that is enough motivation. :)

-BlackandBlueMascara

This chapter has been edited.


	5. Family Bonding Pt 3

This chapter is dedicated to LilOtaku.

* * *

Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Frank materialized at a park's cafe.

They walked inside and sat down, demigods on one side and gods on the other.

Leo was curled up next to Nico with Nico's arm around his waist. Nico and Hazel held hands to show support. And Hazel was basically sitting on Frank's lap so she wasn't squished between Nico and Frank, because the booth was to freaking small.

Hephaestus sat in front of Leo, Hades sat in front of Nico, Demeter sat in front of Hazel, and Ares sat in front of Frank.

Leo started to fidget and squirm around. In response, Nico tightened his arm around his waist, trying to get him to stay still.

"This is awkward." Leo blurted out, startling both gods and demigods.

Everyone stared at Leo, until his his future father-in-law took pity on him, which normally doesn't happen.

"Okay."

That snapped everyone from staring at Leo to looking at Hades.

"How about we get to know the kids better? They tell us about how they grew up. Okay?" He made it seem like a question but it really was a demand.

Everyone muttered their agreement.

The demigods looked around at each other, seeing who would go first.

Nico had enough of everyone staring at Leo, expecting him to go first, but what they don't know is that he doesn't like being reminded of his past.

Nico cleared his throat and said, "I'll go first."

Leo grabbed his hand and squeezed it, showing his support.

"I was born in 1924 on January the 28th. My mother died in a lightning blast, caused by Zeus. My biological sister, Bianca, and I were put into the Lotus Casino. We were set free by Alecto, a fury, and placed in a boarding school in Maine and as a result was rescued from the manticore, by three demigods, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace. The three demigods took us to Camp Half-Blood where a quest was issued that included my sister, who by this point had joined the Hunters of Artemis. Bianca died during the quest. A bunch of prophecies, wars, and quests later, here I am."

The gods nodded their heads, not really showing any emotions, but they were feeling pity for the boy.

Leo took a deep breath and then let it out.

" I was born with the ability to make fire appear on my skin. When I was 8, I set fire to my mother's machine shop, killing her in the process. Afterwards, my family blamed me for her death, which left me as a foster kid and a runaway. I slept in sewers and underneath bridges. I sacrificed myself in the most recent war, to end it, and came back to life because I had a potion. A prophecy and war later, here I am."

Hazel went next.

" I was born in the 1940's, to Pluto and my mother, who went owned a gris-gris shop. I was born with the ability to make precious metals and gems, but they were cursed. My mother was influenced by an evil presence and we would go to this island and I was used to resurrect another evil presence and my mother and I sacrificed ourselves to get rid of the presence. I was offered Elysiumwhile my mother would have gotten Punishment and when I refused to let her have punishment, we were offered the Fields, which I accepted so my mother wouldn't suffer. Nico found me when he was trying to find Bianca's soul and gave life back to me and took me to Camp Jupiter. A quest, prophecy, and war later, here I am."

Frank went last.

" My mother died in war, when I was young. My grandmother raised me and then sent me to Camp Jupiter. I was claimed and offered to go on by Mars. He gave me a spear that was able to summon a skeleton that could help defeat enemies. During the quest, I gave Hazel a piece of firewood that is connected to my life force. If it burns to ash, I die. We also discovered that I am a descendant of Neptune, and that I can shapeshift into any animal. A quest, prophecy, and war later, here I am."

The gods were quite while they were processing what each of the demigods told them.

Hephaestus was upset that Esperanza was killed but he was glad that his son was alive and had the rare ability to create and control fire.

Hades was upset about being reminded about Maria's death and was upset that Bianca died yet proud that she was on a quest. And he was glad that his son was alive and safe.

Pluto was pissed off at being reminded that Marie caused his daughter to sacrifice herself and then give up Elysium to keep her mother from going to the Fields of Punishments. Pluto was also upset about being reminded about Hazel's cursed gems and metals. Yet he was glad that despite her dieing, she was alive.

Demeter felt bad for all the demigods and was glad that they were alive and as safe as they can be as demigods. Plus she liked them for being fit, which obviously came from eating cereal.

Ares didn't feel anything for the demigods. (Really he felt bad, but he would deny it.)

Mars felt proud of his son and slightly upset that Emily died but he also felt like her death was for a good cause.

It was once again quiet after everyone got done telling their stories.

After a few minutes of silence (and Leo fidgeting), Leo pulled out nuts, bolts, pipe cleaners, a screwdriver, etc., from his pocket in his jacket.

Hephaestus saw his son make something from the stuff and when he went to reach for something else, he grasped air. He sighed and went to destroy it, but was stopped my Hephaestus.

Hephaestus made some things appear out of thin air that Leo would need. He then showed Leo how to improve what he was working on.

While Hephaestus and Leo were building, Nico stared lovingly at Leo and somewhat paid attention to what Hazel, Demeter, and Hades were talking about.

Hazel nudged him and he tore his gaze off of Leo and focused on what they were talking about.

Ares/Mars and Frank were talking about the best battle strategies, weapons, etc.

They ordered food and drinks a couple of times before leaving the cafe, to walk around a while. The couples holding hands and the gods trying to hook up with a mortal.


	6. On Temporary Hold

Hey, sorry this is not a chapter but a A/N. I suggest you read till the end. Thanks.

This story will be placed on temporary hold till I get what I need to get down sorted. I will try to get everything down as soon as possible. Some of the stuff is personal reasons, lack of time, or lack of organization and motivation.

I will still be on this website and will try to respond to reviews and PMs. Any questions, please feel free to PM or email me. These will be the quickest ways to get to me.  
As the subject, put Question and then type whatever you may want to talk about. My email is blackandbluemascara .

I hope to be back soon.

I love yall and will miss yall.


	7. Hey Guys Not an Update

Hey y'all, its been a while hasn't it? No this isn't an update. I have a poll up that I'm not sure if y'all have noticed or not. Its 'Should I Continue My Stories or Not' Since it has been up for a long time but no one has voted, I'll give y'all till October 6th, 2017, the upcoming Friday. If the majority votes no I'll decide if I should leave my books up or not. If the majority votes yes, I'll update all my books, including 'Maybe'. I'm still taking one-shot requests and I have just gotten my first request yesterday.

Anyways, I hope y'all have a great day,  
BlackandBlueMascara


	8. Back in Buisness

Hey Guys... Yeah, its been a while. I'm so sorry it has been so long. Lack of time and resources has made it really hard to do anything.

Anyways... These stories are no longer on hold:

The Blade

Abusive House, Burned Ties

Demigods & Olympians Read: The Lightning Thief

I have a few more things to say.

1) I give thanks to my momma because of her she not only inspired me to start writing in the first place but she has also helped me get back to writing.

2) I am going to re-do all of The Blade chapters because I have been on a writer's block because of the plot. I have found a way around my writer's block by redoing the entire plot.

3) I will edit all of my chapters before I start actually adding actual chapters to the books.

4) In my boredom, I have created a series of song-fics and quote-fics of my favorite fandoms. I hope yall enjoy.

5) I have to give thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers because of yall I continued to write in hopes of me returning to this website to update my books.


End file.
